Systems that present a virtual space character on client computers to reflect development in the virtual space by the character are known. In those systems, aspects of a character's physical appearance including age, facial features, skin color or abnormalities, the character's pose, and/or the character's costume including clothing, armor, or accessories may be presented on client computers in ways to represent the character's development in the virtual space.